Ryuuzetsu Romance
by DemonLover8115
Summary: A little moment between Laxus and Mira as the guild finds themselves at the local water park in Crocus for an afternoon. Based on events in chapter 298. LaMi, mild Elfgreen hint.


**So, I've actually owed this story for a while, ever since the chapter after Laxus defeated Raven Tail and Mavis broke out into tears, but the chapter today finally got me off my lazy butt and inspired me to write this! So, my favorite crack couple, that really should be a legitimate pairing option (*hint hint* Mashima *hint hint*) have a little moment while watching Mavis play at the water park (I went with the more shy and serious Laxus, btw). Also, a little Raijinshuu shipping Elfgreen hint in there, at least that's what I imagine was happening in the panel that showed Freed talking to Laxus. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima (who I thank a million times over for all that Jerza goodness we got today).**

* * *

He had no idea how it happened, one moment he was talking with his grandfather and the founding Master of his guild, the next Laxus Dreyar found himself watching the eternally youthful spirit of Mavis Vermillion play in the pool of Ryuuzetsu Land. Groaning with barely restrained annoyance, he sat poolside next to his grandfather, Makarov, and kept an eye on the young girl as she play in an effort to forget all her troubles after his fight against Raven Tail and his father earlier that day. What made it worse was the fact that it seemed his entire guild, along with numerous members from rival guilds, had decided to spend the day playing at the same pool, making him have to explain the situation as simply and vaguely as possible.

He had just shooed away two of his teammates, Bixlow and Freed, after they came to report on a situation with Evergreen that was certainly amusing to him, but being stuck cheering up a spirit meant he couldn't take the chance to enjoy it. With a deep sigh he turned his attention back to Mavis, his grandfather clapping enthusiastically as the girl pushed through the water with a kickboard in hand, showing off her skills just as a child would. A small smirk made its way to his face as he thought about how strange it was to think the spirit had founded what he felt was the strongest guild in Fiore, a title he and the others were aiming to take back at the tournament.

A gentle laughter quickly had the smile wiped from his face, though, as he snapped his attention to the source of the sound, his eyes landing on the sweet smile of Mirajane. As she stood next to him, her arms held behind her back in a seemingly innocent gesture, she sent him a knowing look, glancing at Master Mavis before meeting his eyes once more, her smile taking on more of a smirk quality as she silently teased him. Laxus only grunted at her, their communication silent, as he nodded for her to sit next to him while his eyes drifted back to the pool's occupant.

"So," Mirajane began as she took her seat, her shapely legs dangling in the water in front of her, "keeping Master Mavis entertained?"

"She was upset over my pops and Raven Tail," Laxus calmly explained, glancing at the beautiful woman for a moment before continuing, "Gramps and I had to figure something out to calm her, this seemed like the best option."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, Laxus," Mira remarked, leaning over to nudge the large man in the arm slightly as she teased his uncharacteristic concern. The blonde only gave her a withering glare before nudging her back, showing that he wasn't quite as annoyed with her presence as he seemed. "I'm sorry you had to face your father like that, but I'm very glad you won."

Laxus quickly whipped his head around to look at the take-over mage after her quiet remark, his eyes widening at her sympathetic gaze before softening slightly. Mira had changed quite a bit since he had met her, going from a tough, angry demon girl as a young teen to a sweet, caring, yet still incredibly dangerous when angry, woman. She was the guild's cover girl, a strong S-class mage, and one of his grandfather's most trusted members. He knew he had been a jerk many times during his rebellious stage, his taunts often bringing out that demon side he had oddly missed after her sister's supposed death, but also upsetting her to the point she cried in frustration. Now that he had been allowed to return to the guild he loved, he wouldn't let himself make that same mistake over again, and seeing her friendly, caring face only helped further that resolve.

"Laxus, Mira, watch this!" Mavis' voice suddenly called out, breaking his attention away from the barmaid next to him before he could say anything more, watching with a stoic face as the blonde girl did a handstand in the water, kicking her legs wildly as she lost her balance before falling over with a splash.

Next to him Mira's laughter rang out, joined by his grandfather and Mavis once she resurfaced with a dramatic pose. The atmosphere was infectious, even for him, and he quickly found himself chuckling along with them before the spirit went swimming off again. As he watched Mavis mischievously splash the patrons of the pool that couldn't see her, confusing them as they couldn't find the source of the water, a soft hand landed on his shoulder, drawing his attention back to the woman next to him.

Mira was picking herself up from the pool deck, using him to help keep her balance on the slippery surface. As his eyes met hers, she sent him another sweet smile before leaning in suddenly to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. The unexpected gesture had his eyes wide with shock once more, his mouth falling open in confusion since he had never thought Mira would willingly show him any kind of affection in that way.

When she pulled away, her eyes were alight with mischief and amusement, her cheeks slightly pink from the embarrassment that came from her actions.

"Congratulations on your victory, Laxus," she said before turning to walk away again.

The lightning mage quickly recovered from his shock long enough to grab her wrist, keeping her from leaving just yet. He found his voice stuck in his throat, though, when she turned back to him in confusion and surprise.

"Uh, thanks," he quickly said after clearing his throat, glancing back to see his grandfather's attention was still on the other Master, before continuing lowly, taking a chance at something he hadn't thought to before, "how about doing something with me later, maybe get a bite to eat somewhere?"

Mira just blinked at him a few times, obviously trying to register what he had just asked, before her face broke out into a bright smile.

"Sure, I think I'd like that," the white-haired woman answered while laughing slightly as she took her hand back to wave at him before walking away with a happy bounce to her step, "we'll meet at the hotel later, then."

He let himself grin enthusiastically before turning to come face to face with his grandfather's dark glare and Master Mavis' own happy face.

"Laxus got a date! I'm so happy!" Mavis cheered, her excitement for him only deepening the elderly man's angry aura, the protective master obviously preparing to lecture his grandson on the ramifications of considering a date with the take-over mage.

"Laxus, if you even think-" fortunately Makarov's lecture was interrupted as chaos broke out in the facility, the subsequent explosion distracting the three as they watched Natsu destroy the majority of the pool and take out most everyone in it.

After realizing that his date plans were most likely ruined as they'd be busy recovering from their injuries; Laxus made sure to put an extra effort into the pummeling he gave Natsu.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
